John Falstaff
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City Game *'Full name:' Marion Jonathon Falstaff *'Birthplace:' Oak Ridge, Tn. *'Parents: Father: ' Dr. Eugene Marion Falstaff -- Atomic researcher Mother: Millicent "Millie" Bae Falstaff -- Centrifuge operator. *'Siblings:' None *'Birthdate:' July 1, 1955 *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 6' 2" *'Weight:' 315 *'Build:' Heavy *'Marital status:' Single *'Description:' A large spare man made of angles. John favors nondescript cheap suits. He and Tony McKenzie might shop in the same place. *'Skin coloring:' Weather tamed. *'Eyes:' Sky blue. *'Hair:' Iron Gray *'Routine Activities:' Running Mancuso Detective Agency, doing off the books work for the SIS. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Masters in Forensic criminology, a life time of matriculation at Hard Knocks University. *'Financial Status:' Comfortable, but hardly rich. *'Group Affiliations:' Mancuso Detective Agency, Bureau 13 *'Personality:' Left to himself John is a quiet man with simple needs and wants. On the job he is capable of playing the in your face asshole, or the earnest helpful cop as required. He is usually patient and cheerful with a lopsided grin on his face. Useful traits for a man that spends hours in a car eating bad food. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Retire in one piece. *'Physical/mental Problems:' John was an amputee, the Healing Wave took care of that. On discussion with the Bureau he was left in his current assignment. *'Enemies (And Why):' Generic enemies of law and order. *'Special Abilities:' John is a light brick. He is heavier and stronger than man his size should be. He can flip a car, but not pick one up. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Bound by the laws that private investigators must work under. He is also a federal agent. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' John was the tough kid in the habit of protecting the not tough kids in school. Captain of the football team and a state champion wrestler. Only a bad case of flu kept him out of the 1972 Munich games. John left athletics to become a cop. He had a bachelor degree in criminology and entered the FBI at the end of the Hoover era. Due to some experiences he faced while in service he was part of the revived Bureau 13. John was disabled while fighting a crazed madman that thought he was God. His formula granted him super Human strength, and a bat-shit crazy viewpoint. The fight was tough for both men. The mad man had nuts and a bit more strength, John had experience and skill. He would have won if the fight had not been in a train yard. Train vs anything, the train wins. Strong John might be, but a leg across the tracks is not a good thing. He survived the derailing, the madman did not, he did loose his right leg below the knee. While recovering and undergoing physical therapy John took the opportunity to get his master's degree. He kicked around the office, handled little things and generally got very bored. He was a terror on prosthetic legs. Only an inch thick steel core and a titanium cup could keep up with him. When the assignment to the Mancuso Detective Agency came along John took it. It was real work in the field, even if it didn't involve lots of action. John had plenty of warning about the Healing Wave, he was in a church even if he isn't particularly religious. It worked, he got his leg back. Category:Characters Category:Bureau 13 Category:VCPD Category:Meta